Psycho Girls
by ashpi
Summary: What happens when two best friends go to visit the place where the Institute should be and it winds up really being there? I'm one of those people who suck at summaries. Read the story to find out what happens.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first fan fiction, although I have read many for various series. It was made in collaboration with my best friend Mahathi (Hugatree9848). And FYI, we don't really live in New York City.

**Disclaimer:** One thing I've learned in life is those wish forwards never work. I always wish the same exact thing, but that never winds up happening. I still don't own TMI.

* * *

Finally. We did it. We convinced our parents to let us visit the spot where The Institute should be. My best friend Mahathi and I have been obsessed with the Mortal Instruments series by Cassandra Clare—or whoever she really was.

Because we were live in New York City, we always pestered our parents asking them to let us try and find Pandemonium, Clary's House, Jade Wolf Chinese Food, etcetera. Always the same answer. "You're not going to find anything, why bother looking?"

But after much whining and irritating from our end, our mothers agreed that Mahathi and I could go to look for the Institute on our way home from school. That was probably the happiest they had seen us since we finished rereading City of Glass for the fiftieth time.

"Hurry up, Mahathi!" I turned my head around to see how far back she was. Not a good idea. I'm a total klutz, so the second my eyes strayed from where I was headed, my foot found a non-existent crack in the pavement and I crashed into the ground.

"Gravity still working I see." Mahathi chuckled out while offering me a hand. I just laughed, we each fell down so many times that we didn't think anything of it.

I brushed myself off and the two of us kept walking down the street looking everywhere for the church ruins that should be the Institute. But it wasn't the ruins we saw.

Mahathi stopped short in front of me and I almost walked right into her. An annoyed comment was just about to leave my lips, but the look on Mahathi's face shut me up.

Following her gaze, I set my eyes on an incredible cathedral. The cathedral itself wasn't very special, it was the sign on the front of it which proclaimed it "Shadowhunter Institute of New York" that caught our attention.

_Oh… My… God…!_

"You see it too right?" Mahathi stuttered on, "You, you don't think…Could it really be…?" she let the question hang. There was only one way we were going to find out.

I strode up to the entrance, surprised by my own courage, while Mahathi raced to catch up. By the time I had reached the door, she had caught up with me. "What do we do now?" My look must have said 'follow my lead' because she was quiet and waited for me after that. I grabbed the doorknob.

"In the name of the Clave, I ask entry to this holy place." I recited the memorized line perfectly, "And in the name of the Angel Raziel, I ask your blessing upon our mission to meet Jace." My voice got increasingly higher on that last sentence until the last word was practically a squeal. Okay, it _was_ a squeal.

Mahathi and I were cracking up, although neither of us quite gave up the hope that the door would open up. But when it did, we were still shocked. The emotion enveloped us as we stared into each other's eyes, daring ourselves to go on.

"Oh… My… God…!"

"We're not getting much progress just standing here. I'm going in; I'll tell Jace you say hi." That did it. The simple tease snapped me back to reality.

"Not if I get to him first!"

We ran like toddlers, pushing to be in front of each other. Mahathi practically fell on the floor giggling when I squealed. But then we saw an all too familiar cat lying down next to an all too familiar elevator. _Oh… My… God…! _That single though kept repeating in both of our minds.

This couldn't be real. I mean, the Mortal Instruments, Shadowhunters, Clary, Jace…they all were fantasies. As much as I always hoped they were real, I knew they weren't…or were they? Only one way to find out.

"Church?" the cat looked up at us. _Oh… My… God…! That's him, _I couldn't help but thinking that.

His eyes were curious; obviously not many new Shadowhunters knew his name, let alone mundanes like us. "Can you lead us to Isabelle, Alec, Clary…Jace?" The cat quickly stood up and led us to the elevator, still intrigued by us, the mysterious mundanes.

Clicking the 2nd floor button, I glanced sideways at Mahathi. She seemed to be as unbelieving as I was. Until we saw a human as proof, I could not get my hopes up.

_Click! _The old elevator reached the correct floor as Church trotted out with two tween girls at his heels.

He reached our destination, the kitchen, quickly. The first thing I saw was the flaming red hair of a 16-year-old girl who was about my height and facing the same way I was. And then I noticed the shockingly similar faces of a boy and girl, each with jet-black hair and amazed expression.

Immediately, I knew that Mahathi's first thought when seeing the Institute was correct. These were the real Clarissa Morgenstern, and Isabelle and Alec Lightwood. They had to be. I knew they were.

Mahathi had to come to this realization at the same time I did because at the same moment, the two of us started shouting and pointing at the three people gathered in the kitchen.

"Oh my god! You're Clary! The—the night in Pandemonium, and your mom was in a coma, and Magnus, and—"

"Isabelle and Alec! Oh my god! You two are brother and sister, and Alec, you're going out with Magnus, and Isabelle, and you have the whip, and were there when Simon turned into the rat! And—"

"Ehh! You're real, you're real! Oh my god!"

"The Marks—"

"Ah!!"

"Oh my god!"

"What's all the commotion? Did some girls come to obsess over me?" We knew that voice. It didn't matter that the two of us had never actually heard it in our lives. We read about this voice over and over again, savoring every word that it said. Or at least the book said he said. But that didn't matter.

This was _Jace_. Jace Wayland/Morgenstern/Herondale/Lightwood. _Jace_. Jace… Jace!

We charged. We had no idea what our intentions were, but that that's beside the point. When you meet the boy you literally dream about, one who your parents forced you to believe was fictitious, you don't think. You run.

But Jace, being Jace and all, was too fast for us. He grabbed our wristed and held us on either side of us before we knocked into him. With just that simple touch, he fulfilled many of my dreams.

This was insane. And right there, that was when it was too much for Mahathi and me. At that moment, we fainted. The two of us hung limp, Jace's grip the only thing keeping us from crashing onto the floor.

**A/N: **Thanks a bunch to madame-bovary-was-framed for reading over the story!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Thanks again, to Mahathi (hugatree9848) and Tegan (Madame-Bovary-was-framed) for reading over and helping me out with the story.

**Disclaimer:** One thing I've learned in life is those wish forwards never work. I always wish the same exact thing, but that never winds up happening. I still don't own TMI.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - JPOV

"What's with the tweens?" I asked incredulously as Clary, Alec, Isabelle, and I left the two girls in the infirmary. Yea, girls had always been into me, but they rarely ever fainted. Well, except for Clary, and that was because of the demon that attacked her. "And they were mundanes, by the looks of them."

Alec looked just as bewildered as I felt when he answered, "I don't know. They just came in and started shouting things at us. Things they shouldn't know. Like," he quickly added before a sarcastic comment could leave my lips, "that Magnus and I are together."

I thought about this until we reached the kitchen. Everyone had sat down by the time I let them know, "Well, there's only one explanation as far as I can see." When everyone looked up at me, I smirked. "Their father has had their sight erased since they were little, but now their father is in a magical sleep and their sight is coming back. The two of them are also the daughters of the long-feared 'Easter'. Easter's army, the 'Square' is coming after us all right now. The girls will think themselves long lost sisters of Simon before eventually figuring out that that is not true." None of their expressions were amused. Everybody's a critique.

"Come one, Jace. This is serious. Not only do two mundanes see us, but they seem to know all about us too! We have to tell Mom and Dad so that they can find out how they know this information!"

"You always did seem like a teacher's pet, Alec. The girls are only what, twelve? Nothing to get your parents out of Idris for. Let's talk to them, find out some info. They do seem rather fond of us."

The Institute's kitchen was totally silent for a moment before Isabelle chirped in, "I think Jace has a point." I grin triumphantly as Alec glared at his sister. "It couldn't hurt to ask them a couple of questions, they're only kids. We can handle them."

Alec sighed, defeated. But he wasn't particularly grumpy; he was accustomed to being outnumbered. He lived with me and Izzy too long not to be used to it.

"I hope they wake up soon." Clary joined the conversation for the first time. "I want to find out who they are and why they are so interested in you, Jace." Clary was so cute when she was jealous—like I would ever be interested in anyone other than Clary, my angel.

Just five minutes later, we heard a loud crash come from the hallway. I was only half-aware that Alec volunteered to check on it, I was too occupied with my thoughts of Clary.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - APOV

These girls are insane. I heard giggles and shuffling from Izzy's bedroom and was immediately terrified for the two mundanes. My sister did not forgive easily.

I burst into the room, trying to spare the room any more damage. I found the girls standing by Isabelle's sideways make up dresser. When they saw me though, it was like before.

Plenty of comments on plenty of things they should not know.

Finally, they remembered the knocked over furniture. "Um… Oops?" offered the taller, brunette girl.

A pang of sympathy ran through me. I had once knocked down some of Izzy's makeup. Let's just say that I didn't go on any demon hunts for a few months after that.

"You girls are so dead. You seem to know all about us, why didn't you know not to mess around with Izzy's stuff?" I wasn't that angry, and it was a rhetorical question, but the shorter girl, the one with the black hair, still answered me, somehow timidly and giggling at the same time.

"Well, we didn't mean to wind up in this room. No matter how well we know the Institute, we don't have a floor plan."

"What were you doing then?"

"Looking for Jace's room." The answer came simultaneously, all nervousness gone, replace by more, yes more, giggling.

Of course. They were even more obsessed with Jace then I used to be, and they were stupid enough to show it. _Crazy, giggling mundies._

"Alright, girls, we're having a meeting in the kitchen, you should come." I quickly picked up the dresser and put as much makeup as I could in the right places. It looked nothing like it should. Oh well. "What're your names?" They seemed to know all about us, but we didn't even know something as simple as their names.

"She's Ashley." Said the shorter one, pointing.

"And she's Mahathi." Mahathi? What are mundanes naming their kids these days? I couldn't even pronounce that. I didn't think Shadowhunters were that out of touch with the mundies.

Seeing my puzzled face, the girl with the unpronounceable name grinned understandingly. "No one ever knows how to say my name. My family even says it different ways. But most people say it Ma—ha—thee." Okay, we weren't that distant.

I nodded, bringing on a whole new giggle fit. How will these girls help us at all in this meeting? They couldn't speak without having a giggling fit. Hopefully we could drag some sense out of them. Otherwise figuring out what was happening would be a whole lot harder.

When we reached the kitchen, I took the same seat as before while Ashley and Mahathi just stood at the doorway. For a second, I was afraid they were going to faint again. Thankfully though, they stayed conscious and kept their mouths shut, even if they were staring back and forth between each other and Jace, their eyes telling their own, secret language.

"Our very own sleeping beauties," Jace said with a smirk. The girls giggled to each other something that sounded like "Used that line already", but Jace continued on. "I hope Alec didn't kiss you awake because then you would have Magnus to answer to." Not that I would, anyway.

Lady Luck must not have been too happy with us. That 99% chance that some sane mundies find out about us, instead of these ridiculous tweens seemed to have passed us by. Jace talking to the girls directly was too much. The two of them exploded into a bunch of seemingly meaningless sentences, but already, I knew better. It was our life stories. Again.

Fortunately, Clary decided to step in, "Maybe we should talk to them just a couple of us at a time. They seem slightly overwhelmed." _Slightly?_

**A/N: **Like it? Hate it? Let me know by clicking that little green button. Anonymous review and flames are welcome.

Caution: Shameless Self-Promotion Ahead: may not be selfless enough for some readers.

If you like this story, try my Twilight stories, _Isabella, a Fractured Fairytale_, and _Forks Not So Mythical Creature Olympics_. And vote on my profile for which songfic I'm going to work on.


	3. AN Sorry

TO THE FEW WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:

Contrary to popular belief (probably), I have not abandoned Psycho Girls... I just took a really, really, super-de-duper long leave of absence... yea... I'm working on it now, and hoping to have a chapter up by the 5th, when I go back to school. Sorry anybody who might care!


End file.
